


Roadtrip

by PEZWolf



Series: Project obsidian [10]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pansexual Varian, Sad Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: Varian just wanted to have a good time, but as always nothing ever goes his way.
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Rapunzel & Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Project obsidian [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Roadtrip

“This is a great idea Raps. Having all of us on the road. Again.”   
“Oh come on Cass, this is going to be fun. I mean at least this time we are not running for our lives every second and we don’t have a goal to reach. I will be like a mini-vacation.”  
“Funny, my idea of a vacation is getting away from people. Especially people like Eugene and Lance.”   
“Cass, that is a wonderful idea, how about we go on a girls-only trip in one way. And then have the boys go the opposite way, that is even better.”  
“I am afraid to ask who is going to be traveling with us.”  
“Oh, I was thinking of having you, Kiera, Catalina, and I all go for the girls. And then Lance, Eugene, and Varian.”   
“You are planning on bringing the kids along? Okay, this is getting out of hand.”   
“Kiera and Catalina have now been adopted by Lance and they have lived in nature all of their lives. And Varian has proven that he is not just a kid.”   
“Okay fine. As long as we don’t also have the king and queen joining. Or do you want to invite them as well?”  
“Come on Cass, it is going to be fun. I mean when was the last time we hung out or had girl time?”  
“Fine, but you are going to be the one to deliver the bad news.”   
✬☾✸☼☀︎❂❁❀❈❇︎❃✺❊✹✵✮✪✩✯  
“This is going to be fun, I mean Lance, just like old times but just with the kid along. We could tell him the daring stories of our past and teach him some skills that any young man should know.”   
“This is going to be great, we can tell him about the time that you got stuck inside that one vault and the only way you could get free is if you agreed to marry Sta-.”  
“I don’t think he needs to know about that one, but anyway this is going to be fun.”   
“Hey, where is the kid anyway, shouldn’t he be here by now? We are going to be leaving in ten minutes.”   
Lance and Eugene had already packed up the horses and had everything ready to go. The only thing that was missing was Varian himself. They knew that he was not the best with nature, but it was not like him to not just show up. He usually tired to come up with a lame excuse, but now he was just not there.   
“Sorry guys that I am late. Ruddiger was hiding underneath my bed and I was trying to get him out and it took a long time.”   
Lance and Eugene jumped as a voice spoke up from behind them, they turned to see that it was just Varian. His hair had some dust in it, probably from trying to get the raccoon from underneath the bed.  
“No problem lets just get this show on the road, this is going to be great.”   
✬☾✸☼☀︎❂❁❀❈❇︎❃✺❊✹✵✮✪✩✯  
They had been riding all day long and Varian was already ready to go back home. He knew that this trip was going to last a few days at least, but he was looking forward to when he could be home. He had asked his dad if he could skip the trip and just stay home, but Quirin had just told him that he did not spend enough time with his friends and he should go on this trip and get to know them better.   
But during the entire time, it was just Lance and Eugene trying to relive the glory days of when they were criminals and overdramatizing the adventures that they had. Varian had barely spoken a word the entire time he was getting kind of sick of it. The whole meaning of this trip was getting to know each other better, but Lance and Eugene had already spent so much time together that they already knew so much about each other that they just told old inside jokes and stories and just left Varian behind.   
The thing was Varian had been used to being the third wheel wherever he went. Cass and Rapunzel were such good friends and talked all the time. Lance and Eugene had practically grown up together and had a shared life experience. Kiera and Catalina were sisters and did everything together. Sure Cass and Varian shared the whole redeemed from villainy thing, but she got off scot-free while he had ended up in the dungeon. She had people to help her out and try and make her turn back to good, while everyone just left Varian alone to deal with it on his own.   
Then came the age difference. Cass, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance were all close to the same and could get along well. Kiera and Catalina were also very close in age, and then there was Varian. About three years too old for Kiera and Catalina and four years too young for Rapunzel and the others. He just did not fit.   
✬☾✸☼☀︎❂❁❀❈❇︎❃✺❊✹✵✮✪✩✯  
The night was one of cool summer and Varian was wishing more than ever that he could go home. He did not like the idea of sleeping on the ground that until recently sprouted deadly black rocks that could impale you, but so be it.   
Eugene and Lance had insisted that they would set up the camp and have Varian watch to make sure he learned how to do everything the correct way. Varian already knew how to set up a camp and what to do to make sure that animals did not get at the food, but apparently, he had to learn it their way. They were now sitting around the campfire and cooking the food that they had brought along on this trip. The funny thing was that Eugene and Lance used up all the food that they had brought along at once and did not save any of it. Varian knew to save him just in case something bad happened and they were unable to get food for a while.   
“Oh kid, did we ever tell you about the time when we’re locked inside the room of a princess?”   
Eugene’s voice interrupted Varian’s thoughts as he was forced to bring himself into the conversation.   
“No, I don’t think you did,” he said when as a matter of fact he had heard him tell the story so many times he could recite it from memory. It was Eugene’s favorite one to tell that he caught him several times telling various staff members at the castle the story. So no, Varian had never heard the story directly from him, but still knew it well.   
“Well you see, Lance and I had just gotten this rock-solid scoop from one of our old buddies to say that the princess is getting visited by all of these suitors and has been getting all of these gifts and she would not even notice if any were taken, so Lance and I were like ‘what the hell, let’s go rob a princess.’ So there we were in the middle of the night sneaking up the side of the castle towards her room. You see earlier that day we had disguised ourselves and had gotten a good look inside the castle and had talked to the guards, after we got them drunk of course, and learned the turnover time for them. So we had about five minutes to get up the castle, open the doors to her balcony and sneak into her room and grab the treasure and get down. So we just had Lance just hideout on the balcony all day so when it came nighttime he could just open the doors and we could grab whatever and save a bunch of time. So there we were in the room of the princess with a bunch of treasure when we looked down and saw that the guard had changed in two minutes instead of five, so we were screwed. So there we were stuck inside the princess’s room, arms full of her treasure and no way to escape. It was bad, man I was not so smart I would have been sweating a lot more. So any way Lance and I looked around the room to see if we could use literally anything to help us then it hit me. The maid had left the cart of dirty laundry inside the room filled with sheets. So we shoved all the treasure under the sheets, where we found a bunch of maids uniforms. So we took them and put them on. They had those hat things so it hid out hair. We pushed the cart out the door and walked down the hallway. We passed all sorts of guards, but a single one of them stopped us on our way out. It was amazing, We got to the laundry room where we were along, so we ditched the uniforms and took out the other clothes. We kept the sheets because you never know when you might need to repair your shirt or something like that. We pushed the cart outside where we had our horses waiting, jumped on them, and ran off into the distance. In the morning, the only thing out of place was a missing cart and sheets. Not to mention the treasure that no one noticed at all.”   
Eugene ended the story, sat back with a big smile, and elbowed Lance next to him. Varian did not know how to react exactly so he just nodded enthusiastically and put on a huge smile. Apparently, it was the one that they wanted because they looked slightly more smug with themselves if that was even possible. Varian went to sleep that night listening to the heavy snores coming from the grown men. Varian just turned over and closed his eyes, hoping that the next day would be better than the one before.   
✬☾✸☼☀︎❂❁❀❈❇︎❃✺❊✹✵✮✪✩✯  
It was not, it was the same for the rest of the time that they were on the trip. Eugene and Lance having a great time talking about the past, making jokes that they only found funny and ate everything in sight. Lance got to tell Varian some stories that were actually new to him, but probably fake. Most of them ended with Lance making up a pretty girl at the end of the story, them having an intimate relationship, and him having to break her heart by leaving.   
Another thing that confused Varian was that all of their stories had to involve a girl, mostly a wealthy one, them falling in love in an impossible way and them having to leave in the end. Varian just did not find it relatable. He had never been in love just because of a person being attractive or wealthy, or what gender, it was all about personality to him. He never really cared who it was. That was one of the reasons that he had that crush on Cassandra was because she was one of the first people to get to know him and she seemed like a genuinely nice person. But it just was not meant to be. He was used to this fact by now.   
✬☾✸☼☀︎❂❁❀❈❇︎❃✺❊✹✵✮✪✩✯  
After two weeks they made it back to the castle where they would meet the girls. Lance and Eugene were laughing about something that had happened about ten years ago when they spotted the girls.   
“Hey, Lance how do you think the girls were out in the wilderness?”   
“Oh, I don’t think that they lasted a night without us. Also, they did not have nearly as much fun as we did.”   
“Damn right Lance. Let’s go meet them.”   
The small group met up with them and heard the four of them laughing.   
“Hey guys, how was it?”  
“Hi blondie, it went well with guy time. How about girl time, was it everything you thought it would be?”  
“It was amazing, we got to know each other so much better. We learned so much about each other.”  
“Are you willing to share anything?”  
“Nope, what happens during girl time stays in girl time.”  
“Oh, come on, not a single detail.”  
During the entire encounter with Eugene, Lance, Cass, Rapunzel, Kiera, and Catalina, none of them noticed Varian slip away and unpack his stuff off his horse and start to walk home.   
That evening he got home and saw that his dad left him a note saying that King Edmund needed the brotherhood was needed to check out something and that he should be back in a few weeks. Well, at least he had more time to himself.   
That night, when Varian laid on his bed he let his emotions catch up with him. He closed his eyes and felt the tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He took a shaky breath and let it out. Then the tears spilled.   
No matter what happens he would always be alone. Lance had his lifelong friend, Eugene, and his adopted daughters. Eugene had his friend, the girl of his dreams, and his father. Kiera and Catalina had each other and their new dad. Cass had Rapunzel and her dad.   
Well Varian, while he had a dad and many people who looked after him, did not really have a person to call a friend or someone to confide in. There is only so far a raccoon can go.   
He was all alone.


End file.
